Mahou Sensei Remake!
by acornman
Summary: a story with oc. Naseer was orphan who was adopted by Takamichii then abandoned. Why? Because Takamichii wanted to make him a man. Naseer just graduated magic school and is assigned the job of..... a teacher! At an all girls school!This story is sotwisted
1. prolouge

1Mahou Sensei Remake

Chapter 1: Prolouge

One day when I was too young to remember my parents died and I was put in an orphanage(well not exactly). I was treated

like a piece of property there once I was old enough to work there I did. Just so you know age 4 would be the age. But then a

man named Takamichii came to the orphanage the first thing he said was "Wow Naseer you grown to be a pretty big young

thing." I stared at him because he knew my name. No one knew my name. But this guy did. I was so surprised I started to

cry. That was my name Naseer.

It turned out the guy knew my father. The owner of the place gave me away for free. I was a nuisance anyway. So from that

day I traveled with Takamichii. We trained in sword fighting which was totally new to me. He told me "You have to live in this

world and this sword can help." That was when he handed me my family emblem, passed down from generation to

generation. How he had it I don't know he said he wasn't in my family. So 5 years me Takamichii traveled teaching me new

things and how to survive the wild. Every birthday he gave me a special present, my 6th birthday the sword, my 7th birthday

a beautiful gem, my 8th a wristwatch that ticked backwards (odd), and my 9th a necklace. These presents were my precious

treasures. I swore never to lose them.

My tenth birthday was coming up and Takamichii said he would give me a special present. He said "In the magic world 10 is a

magic number." I replied "what has that got to do with me?" "You will see tomorrow on your birthday." he said. We camped in

a cave that night. I couldn't get to sleep that night I couldn't stop thinking about what Takamichii said. _"You will see tomorrow _

_on your birthday." _So I went to sleep and had dreams of magic and wonder. It was one of the best dreams I had. The next

day Takamichii had left me a package near my bed. There was a note on it read.

"_Naseer if you woke up this morning and reading this letter im glad. Because bad things happen when you turn 10. In the package _

_there is a staff. I want yo_u _to have it was your fathers. Naseer I want you to live on your own. I have left your pack and mine. Make _

_the right choices and I am truly sad I could not stay with you longer. It was apart of my mission._

_-Takamichii"_

My hands beganto tremble and I cried. I had never cried before because my life with Takamichii was fun and happy (except for

the occasional bandit attacks. He took care of them)._ Now he was gone and I was alone again._ I cried because I would probably

never see him again.

_Proulouge Ended_

_Prolouge Ended_


	2. i become a teacher!

1Mahou Sensei Remake

Chapter 2: I Become a Teacher

"Naseer Muhammad" Its has been three years since Takamichii left me (I'm thirteen well not exactly I'm actually 11 but don't

tell no body). And the guy who just called my name is the principle of the wales magic training school. The reason I was

graduating so early was because I was so smart I was skipped twice! Along with me was Anya, she also graduated. We

always studied hard together and now we were leaving each other's side. After the ceremony we would get our job that

would help us in training. In the crown I could here Nekane whooping in the ground. Nekane is my older sister who really

supports me (she not really my sister she is my cousin. But we sleep in the same bed so I guess you could say she is my

sister).

After the ceremony all the graduates formed a line in front of the principle's office waiting for our job. It was Anya's turn and

she turned around and told me "Wish me luck!" "Definitely." I said smiling. I knew she liked but I didn't care. She ran inside. I

heard a what screamed from inside and Anya came out dancing. "I got it im a fortune teller!" Then she ran to her mom and

hugged her. I smiled and looked at the large double doors in front of me. I went inside.

I saw professor Dumbledore at his desk and I saw the crystal ball that would decide my fate in life. "Naseer, I can already

sense a strong aura coming from you. Come sit in front of my desk." Dumbledore said. I sat down. Dumbledore began to rub

the crystal and then a crease formed on his head. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Your fate is hard to read. Put your hand on the

ball." I placed my hand on it. It was cold to the touch. Then I had a vision. "Kill the boy and all his friends." I pulled my hand

away. "You are only the second person to touch this sphere in the thousands of years it has been here, interesting. Well your

job is a teacher at Mahora Academy and all girls boarding school." Dumbledore said calmly. "What!" I stood up and said. Well f

or one I was completely stunned. Then I left the room feeling crummy.

I opened the door and Nekane was there. "What job?" She asked. "Teacher at an all girls boarding school." I replied. "What!"

She exclaimed. She went into the principle's office and said "There must be some mistake." Dumbledore looked up at Nekane.

"Is there a problem?" "Yes professor. Nas can't be a teacher he's only 13!" Nekane protested. "Nekane its okay it is a part of

my training. I agree with it." I said. "No Negi I" Nekane stopped. "I'm sorry Nas it was the same thing that happened to Negi. I

t is like De JA Vu." "So there is no problem I suppose." Dumbledore said and dismissed us. Nekane looked at me. "Negi I

guess this goodbye."Nekane said. "I not that again I said negi again. I'll be seeing you off tomorrow Nas." "I'll miss you

Nee-Chan." I hugged her and we left the courtyard.

The Next Day...

"I guess I see you guys in a year or two Anya, Nas." Nekane said starting to cry. Anya and I were already on the train and we

were talking out the window. "Be careful you two. The world you are going to is dangerous be careful." Nekane said worried.

"Don't worry nee-chan I'll be alright." The train started to get revved up. And then we started to move. "Bye Nas Bye Anya"

Nekane called chasing the train. "Bye Nee-chan." Me and Anya said together. A tear dropped from Nekane's eye. "Be Safe."

The train ride was about 2 days. And trust me a lot can happen within those 2 days. On the first day as soon as we got on

the train Anya fell asleep. So that's one thing out the way (if she didn't she would have talked me to death)! So now I just

had to relax. Well guess what I couldn't because right after we got out the train station a dragon attacked the train. Yep a

dragon. In fact it was a European Gilgamish, the most powerful of all dragons. And it had to attack our train. Great.

I took my sword from my belt and jumped out the train. _"EVOCATIO VALCYRIARUM, CONTUBERNALIA GLADIARIA, ENACSTA, _

_ETTANIA!" _I chanted. I didn't need my wand. I had Takamichii's magic ring.Then three sword wielding valkyries came to my

side. We attacked the beast in four major spots I had learned. The stomach, the neck, the tail and both wings. The dragon

exploded in flames. Everyone on the train started to clap and said "Nice CG! Great one guys!" and screams of "I'll ride on this

train many more times!" I jumped on my staff flew down picked up Anya and flew away. I took the same course the train

would which took a little bit faster. After about two hours I stopped in Kyoto to drop off Anya. "Anya, this is your stop wake

up." I said. "Huh. Oh were here. Where is the train!" She exclaimed worried. "It was attacked by a dragon. Don't worry I killed

it." "Don't worry! You could've been killed you're magic could have been exposed and" anya was cut off because I embraced

her in a hug. "Don't worry. It's all fine." I said. "Ok. Ok." she said blushing. We stood up. "So. I'll see you in two years or three

I guess." Anya said on the verge of crying. "No I'll come visit on breaks and I'll"I was cut off by Anya saying "I love you Nas

since second year at school. I had to tell you before I came but I'm telling you now. I love Nas." Then she kissed me. I was

shocked I couldn't believe it. We stopped. "Anya" I began. "I know you don't feel the same way but still" I hugged her. "Don't

worry about it. I do. Just give me a little me a little more time. I love you Anya, I really do." I returned the kiss. I felt her face.

Silky smooth. The kiss was like nothing I felt before. We disconnected. "Don't worry I'll mail to you. Alright?" I said. "Okay."

Anya responded. I hugged her then I got on my staff and started to fly to my new school. Mahora Academy.

"Konaka hurry up or we'll be late" Asuna called. "Asuna it's because you're to fast. You're so damn athletic and I'm not. It's

not my fault I'm kina slow." Konaka replied. Then I landed in a bush with my staff. I came out the bush and started running

next to the girl known as Konaka. "Excuse me where can I find the school in this area." I asked. When the girl known as

konaka turned around and looked at me and fell over in shock. "Whoa little boy you don't belong here. The boys middle school

is around the corner."she replied. "According to what I was informed the one who hired me said I was going all girls boarding

school, well I guess I'll just look for it myself. Thanks anyway." I said. I started to run ahead and follow the crowd. "Odd kid

that one." Asuna said.

"I made it there it is the school." I looked up it was pretty big. I entered the school and began walking to the principals office.

I kept following signs that were rather misleading. But then I finally made it to the principles office. I opened the large double

doors just like at magic school. I pushed them open and was greeted by the principle. Konoemon Konoe. "Hello Naseer.

Welcome to Mahora! You're classroom will be 1A and I'm sure they will be glad to have you as their teacher. Now scurry along

I have business to attend to." said Konoe rather dismissively. I was about to say something when I was suddenly escorted

out.

I started to walk toward my class 1-A. I looked through the window and sighed. I turned around and was about to walk when

I crashed in to someone's- breast! "Oi! I'm sorry. You must be Naseer. Well I'm Shizuna your Mahora Gakuen advisor. Nice to

meet you." She said. "Nice to meet you too." I replied muffled by her large chest. I turned back to the classroom and then

opened the door. When I took a step in a chalk eraser fell on my head. So they liked pranks. I continued walking then I

tripped on a thinwire, a bucket was dropped on my head,i rolled across the floor and then soda was spilled on me. I cried

because I bumped my head on my desk. "Huh? Wait is that a kid?" all the girls said in unison. "Ow. It hurts!" I cried. 'What

type of way is that to treat a 11 year-old let alone your teacher!" Shizuna said angered. "What!" Some of the girls said. My

head was still in the bucket and I couldn't see anyone then someone took it off for me. It was the girl Konoka from earlier!

"Hey asuna it's the boy we saw earlier today!" Konoka said to the girl known as Asuna from earlier. "Huh! That's not

possible." Asuna came up to me and began to study my face. "It's him all right. So it was true. He needed to get here." Asuna

said. "Owwww." I said again. "Oi! As class president I order you guys to attend to sensei! Someone get a ice pack. Asuna,

Konoka, go get the band aids." The girl ordered. "What if we don't want to Ayaka brat!" Asuna snarled. "Then I say that you

are a unuseful bum!" Ayaka snarled back. "Who you calling a bum!" Asuna snarled. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class

chanted.

The girls starting to attack each other. Pulling one anothers air and kicking each other. " Girls please stop!" I said getting in

between them. "Shut up twerp!" Asuna said smacking me into a desk. Then all consciousness left me. "Oops." Asuna said


End file.
